


Five Times Elena Missed Jeremy

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief, sibling fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before Stand by Me. Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Elena Missed Jeremy

1.  
Every second of every day.

2.  
She picked up a book. And it hit her. Jeremy used to love to read her stories. And he always picked up on things no one else did.

She wasn’t a writer anymore.

3.  
She woke up. Walked across the hall to Jeremy’s room. Opened the door. Turned on the light. Stuck her head into his room. “School starts in ten - “

Two months she reminded herself. He’s been dead for two months. Breathing hurt.

4.  
Do you remember when Jeremy told your mom he wanted a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, Matt said and Elena started to laugh.

She went home and into her little brother’s room and slid into his bed and cried herself to sleep.

5.  
Ten o’clock at night and she hadn’t thought of Jeremy once. Caroline had dragged her out of bed at seven in the morning and declared that they’d be spending Bonnie’s birthday shopping in New York. It was the most fun she’d had in years.

She’d never hated herself more.


End file.
